Lonely no more
by Miss P
Summary: What would Jarod and Miss Parker do if they found out they were married? And what will Jarod do when Miss Parker’s life is in danger… FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely no more.**

By Miss P

Summary: What would Jarod and Miss Parker do if they found out they were married? And what will Jarod do when Miss Parker's life is in danger…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing it

Note: The_ **Bold/Italic**_ sentences show when someone is thinking.

Sorry about the short chapters, but it makes it easier for me to write…

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

**The Centre **

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

It was an early morning, like all the others at the Centre. The long dark corridor was empty except a single sweeper hurrying away. Broots wasn't in a hurry, it would be two more hours before Miss Parker would arrive and he decided to enjoy a little time off. With acup off hot coffee in his right hand, he strolled along the corridor towards the tech room. Once in a while he took a sip of his coffee; for once he really enjoyed the lack of company. It was really nice to just walk there, thinking, humming some stupid song without being snapped at. Broots smiled to himself. He did like being around Miss Parker, he really did, but every now and then, she could be a little too much.

As he walked pass Raines' office, he made a brief halt, looking inside. No one was there he noticed before he continued. Suddenly a thought struck him. Mr Raines wasn't in his office, but a lot of answers were. He stopped and looked back at the slightly opened door, he shook his head. Maybe he was stupid, but not THAT stupid! But if he managed to find something interesting, Miss Parker would be impressed. Broots stood in the middle of the corridor with his coffee, not knowing what to do. Finally he decided to go for it; just a few minutes in there couldn't hurt. **I must be crazy.**

Just as he thought it was time to leave, Broots suddenly laid eyes on something sticking out from one of the folders lying on the desk. He tiptoed up to it and carefully brought it out. His eyes grew big as he read the title, marriage certificate. Broots shook his head in disbelief. **Miss Parker is not going to be happy **He once again flipped through the pages. It was not just a marriage certificate – it was… No, he had to show this right away. Quickly he folded the papers and stuck them into his pocket. Just as he was about to open the door and sneak out, he heard the squeaking from Raines's oxygen tank. Broots started to panic, he had to hide and that's fast!

When Raines entered, the first thing he saw was the red cup of coffee standing on his desk. He gave it a puzzled look, than sat down. Maybe someone had brought him coffee, he thought. Not that it was very likely to do that but at the Centre anything was possible. He took the cup and tasted the liquid. **At least they could have thought of warming it**

From under the desk, Broots silently kicked himself for being so forgetful. **Please don't let him find me**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

The two hours passed quickly and Miss Parker and Sydney were waiting in the tech room. It wasn't like Broots to be late, what if something had happened, Sydney thought.

"Where the hell is that moron, I don't have time for this," Miss Parker said, pacing back and forth silently cursing to herself.

"Easy Parker, he's just a little late," Sydney said calmly.

Just as he finished his sentence Broots came running into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Miss Parker immediately asked, reminding Broots why he needed some time off.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he answered, still breathing hard from his little running exercise from Raines office. **That was the worst couple of hours in my life!**

Miss Parker raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you've been chased by the devil himself," she said with a grin.

"Worse, I've been hiding under Mr Raines desk for the last couple of hours and when he finally decided to take a break, my legs were all spaghetti-like and I couldn't even run if I'd wanted to, but I…"

"Broots! Cut the crap, what did you do under that ghouls' desk?" Miss Parker cut him off. **This could be interesting**

"Oh ehmm… his door was opened when I walked by, and I decided to see if I could find anything important…" Broots answered proudly.

"Really?" Miss Parker asked sceptically. "And, you found what? Heaps of dust?" she said with a fake tone of sweetness.

Broots cleared his throat. "No actually," he picked up the papers from his pocket. "I found this," he said with a look of triumph. **Oh I love that look on her face**

"What is it? Miss Parker tried to snatch the papers out of his hand but he backed away. **I'm impressed, didn't think you had it in you Brootsy**

"I… I think Sydney should show them to you," he said, feeling nervous again.

Miss Parker sighed. "Give them to me, NOW!" she demanded. And Broots felt like he didn't have a choice but to obey.

Broots looked at her nervously as she looked through the papers. She won't be happy, he repeated to himself.

With a gasp, Miss Parker dropped the papers which fell to the floor. She shook her head in shock before turning to Broots.

"Where did you get this from?" she asked.

"Raines."

"They have to be faked; this has to be some of his twisted jokes…" Miss Parker mumbled.

"Raines's?" Broots asked puzzled.

"No you moron! Jarod's, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Miss Parker said angrily.

"Miss Parker, what's…" Sydney started but got interrupted.

"Seems like your monkey boy just crossed the line," Miss Parker snarled. Not caring about the questioning look she received from Sydney, she turned and stormed out of the room.

Sydney turned to Broots. "What was on those papers?" he asked.

"Those papers were a marriage certificate, Miss Parker just found out she and Jarod are… married."

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Some hours later Sydney was in his office, doing some paperwork when the phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Jarod! Miss Parker just found out, why did you do it?" he asked amused.  
**_Actually kind of funny _**

There was a silence.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

"No?"

"No," Jarod stated. "So what's going on with Parker?"

"Broots found a marriage certificate in Raines' room; it seems like you and Miss Parker are married, are you telling me you didn't know about that?"

There was another silence and Sydney waited tolerantly for Jarod to grasp what he'd just heard.

"No I didn't… Syd are you telling me that her and I…" Jarod's voice trailed off.

"Yes, I understand that this must feel strange for you, I suppose it's another Centre idea, god knows why… but if you want to talk about it, I'm here…"

"I'm fine!" Jarod chuckled. "Actually this is kind of funny, I think I'm gonna call Miss Parker… or should I say my wife! Oh and by the way, could you send me a copy of those papers," with those words Jarod hung up and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO  
_**

Later that night Miss Parker had just hung up her phone after an as usual annoying phone call from Jarod. But this time she was not only irritated, there were something else…  
she sighed miserably, why would her life be so messed up? No matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out what the Centre had to gain from this? Why did they want her to be married to their prey? Suddenly a thought struck her, what if the Centre wasn't behind this? But then again, who would be?

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Tiredly, she got up from the couch and went to open. She didn't bother to check out who it was and just opened. Before she had time to react a gun was pointed straight at her head.

Miss Parker didn't dare to move. Everything was silent, except the softly swishing of the trees blowing in the wind. The air was warm, but the gun felt extremely cold as it was pressed against her neck, forcing her to walk with the man dressed in a black mask. **_Please, someone help me, Jarod, where are you when I need you the most?_**

As they got to the car waiting down the road, the man gestured for Miss Parker to get in. He handcuffed her arms behind her back before closing the door.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO  
_**

"Who the hell are you?" Miss Parker demanded again, as the car drove off.

There was still no answer.

"TELL ME!"

The man chuckled quietly. **_Don't worry Miss P_** Then he took off his mask.

Miss Parker couldn't believe her eyes as she realized who the driver was. First she felt relieved, and then her emotions quickly shifted between disappointment, fear and anger, finally stopping at the last one. **_My GOD!_**

"How dare you kidnap me?" she growled furiously. **_I can't believe you did this to me, I thought you cared at least a little…_**

"Oh I didn't really have a choice."

"What?" Miss Parker spat. "Turn around and drive me back, NOW! And take off these handcuffs you son of a bitch!"

"Hey, chill out a bit, will you?"

Miss Parker whined. This was not going to be easy. She decided to change her technique.

"Why did you do this?" she asked calmly. "I think I deserve to now why you're threatening me with a gun, forcing me to take a ride with you in the middle of the damn night," she sounded tired as she spoke.

When the person next to her didn't answer, she started to get impatient again.

"Jarod, tell me, NOW!"

"People are planning to kill you, getting you out of your house the way I did was because I wanted to save your life." **_Thank god I wasn't too late_**

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud. "Kill me? Who?"

"I'll tell you everything when I find out, I promise," Jarod answered.  
**_Oh don't look so sad, I can't take it when you're sad…_**

Jarod stopped the car and unlocked Miss Parker's handcuffs before continuing to drive.

"Miss Parker sighed. "So why the act? Couldn't you have just told me?"

"Come on, I know you, you would never have come with me," Jarod said.

There was a silence. "Damn right, but you know I could have been able to defend myself." **_I would have come with you, all you had to do was ask Jar_**

Jarod smiled. "That's why I had to kidnap you," he stated. Slowly he reached out to touch Miss Parker's bare shoulder. "You're freezing," he said gently.

"Stop that!" Miss Parker moved away from his touch. **_I wish he could just hold me._**

"What? I'm not allowed to touch my wife?" Jarod taunted.

"I'm not your wife dammit!"

"Yes you are," Jarod smiled as he saw the look on Miss Parker's face.

She sighed. "Well, yes Jarod, for god knows why, we are married. But it doesn't mean I have to act like your little sweet and loving wife, this marriage doesn't change anything between us, okay?"

"I thought there was no… us." **_She is so beautiful…_**

"Well it IS…" Miss Parker said. "But not the way you want it to be, you run I chase, that's what it is," she quickly added as she realized what she just said.

"You sure you don't want it to be more than that honey?" Jarod taunted.

Miss Parker just glared at him and Jarod decided to leave her alone for a while. **_Sorry Jar, I wish I could tell how I really feel…_**

"Jarod?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think this has something to do with the… marriage? I mean that someone wants me dead…" Miss Parker asked in a low voice.

"Maybe, I don't understand any of this…" Jarod said. "I'm just glad I got you out of there before it was too late."

Miss Parker looked at him without saying anything.

She was quiet a long time before speaking.

"Why would they want us married?" she asked the question that had been lingering in her mind ever since she found out. "It has to be the Centre who is behind it, right?" she added and Jarod couldn't help but hear the doubt in her voice.

"Well I'm sure we would have remembered getting married, it's not something you forget, I'm sure," Jarod smiled a little. "I honestly don't know Parker, but I'm gonna find out everything I can about this, I promise you," he said.

There was another silence.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Miss Parker mumbled. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel it, there was definitely something wrong with this whole picture. And there was something more…

Miss Parker looked at Jarod; her words only came out as a whisper as she spoke. "Something terrible is going to happen…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

NEXT MORNING

ON THE ROAD.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker sat in silence and watched the road in front of the car. She noticed Jarod glanced at her once in a while, but didn't care to say anything to break the silence. The night in the motel they'd found had been anything but nice. Jarod had insisted they stayed in the same room, but had to settle with separate. Miss Parker didn't understand the reason why she couldn't go home the same day, but Jarod said he didn't want to risk anything, and that he could feel it would be dangerous. Miss Parker had told him he was being ridiculous and stupid, but somewhere deep down inside, she could feel it too, so she stayed overnight at that small motel. She sighed; she just wanted to get back home now. She would let Jarod get away this time, she felt like she owed him. As much as she hated to admit it, he had probably saved her life, and she just couldn't bring him back to the Centre today, just like nothing had happened.

"Oh my god, Miss Parker…" Jarod suddenly said, and Miss Parker was snapped out of her thoughts and looked forward.

As she laid eyes at the terrible sight in front of them, she almost fainted. Her whole head was spinning.

"Parker?" Jarod asked as he saw how pale she looked. "Hey," he whispered, gently placing his hand on her arm. This time she didn't even bother to push him away.

Finally she spoke. "So this is how they were trying to kill me… couldn't they have just shot me?" her voice trembled and Jarod noticed she struggled to hold back her tears. **_What am I going to do?_**

"I'm so sorry Parker," Jarod tried to comfort. **_Oh baby, I'm so sorry_**

Miss Parker just looked at him with sad eyes, than she tried switching into ice queen mode. "Start the car," she demanded. Jarod did as she told, and stopped closer to the destroyed building. Miss Parker got out and walked up to the fire fighters that were still there.

She swallowed hard, and pulled herself together. She looked at what was left of her house.

"What happened," the words only came out as a whisper.

"This is your house?" the fire fighter asked.

Miss Parker nodded. Jarod walked up to her and stood beside her with one arm around her shoulders. **_I'm here for you baby_**

"I'm sorry, we still don't know exactly what caused the fire… we got an anonymous phone call, but when we got here…" the man paused. "It was too late… we did our best, but we didn't manage to save your home."

When Miss Parker didn't say anything, Jarod talked. "Could it have been an accident… or do you think someone caused the… fire?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm afraid someone did, we found traces of Napalm, which is a liquid, used in bombings." The fire fighter explained. "The police are involved in this case too, so as soon as we find out exactly what happened, you'll be the first to know," he added.

"Thank you," Jarod said, trying to suppress his anger. **_I'm gonna kill those bastards. _**

Miss Parker took her eyes off the burnt house too look at Jarod.

"Jarod, thank you for everything," she started. "But I'll be fine on my own now. I'm going back to the Centre, so I suggest you get the hell out of here," she said in a low voice.

Jarod just looked at her sadly. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What?" Miss Parker snapped.

"Your house… "

"What do you think wonder boy? Find a hotel room and move on with my life."  
**_Oh god, I just want to die…_**

"Parker, don't be so cold, I understand this must feel awful for you, I'm on your side you know that," Jarod said softly.

Miss Parker sighed. God, he was right. She had no idea of what she was going to do. How could she move on? Everything she owned was gone, her house, her stuff, and most of all her memories. She wanted to cry when she thought of it, when she looked at what was left of her home. But she couldn't, she had to be strong. She was a Parker after all. It didn't matter if her life was ruined, it didn't matter if she was married to her prey, it didn't matter that someone was going to kill her, nothing mattered anymore. The Centre was her home now…

"I don't need you Jarod," she said coldly, "I have to go," with those words she left Jarod standing there and headed for her own car. Jarod shook his head and sighed. He never saw the tears that were rolling down the ice queens cheeks…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**TBC**_

_AN/ I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short, but I actually don't have enough time to make them longer, so it makes it easier for me to update like this…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

THE CENTRE

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

It was late, most of the Centre employees left work a long time ago, but Miss Parker didn't. She was just sitting in her office, staring into space. Her father was gone for a couple of weeks in business, and Sydney seemed so busy with god knows what. She sighed, what was she going to do?

With a heavy sigh, she got up on her feet to get something to drink. The room was dark, just the way she liked it. It fit her mood perfectly.  
Miss Parker slowly walked up to the window and looked out at the rainy autumn night. She swallowed her drink in one big gulp as tears slowly filled her eyes.

All of the sudden she felt extremely tired, she shook her head and blinked a couple of times. How in the world could she have gotten this tired? She was just about to turn and walk back to her desk, when her head started to spin. Then everything went dark.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

TWO DAYS LATER  
THE INFIRMARY.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

It was early in the morning; if you listened carefully you could still hear the raindrops hit the window. The room was bright, with its hospital-like sterile white. Miss Parker squirmed in the bed as she slowly started to wake up. She tried to open her eyes, but the sudden light made them ache. And she had a headache stronger than ever, she whimpered. After several attempts she finally managed to localize herself. A man was sitting next to her, smiling as he realized she'd waken up.

"Sydney?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

Miss Parker whined, trying to move her arm, but a strong wave of pain stopped her.

"What happened to me?" she managed to ask. **_Jarod, why didn't I just come with you… that would have been so much better._**

"You were found by a sweeper at the parking place, with a gunshot wound in your shoulder, but you're going to be fine," Sydney explained kindly.

"What? I don't understand…"

"It's okay… confusion is totally normal, you hit your head when you fell, and you've been unconscious for two days."

"Someone shot me? I don't remember leaving my office… I was…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes for a while.

"You've been through a lot these couple of days; denial is the easiest way for you to handle this right now. I heard about what happened to your house, Jarod told me, he also told me someone was trying to kill you, so I'm afraid whoever did this found out you survived and came back to finish the job. God, I'm glad they didn't succeed. Parker, I think you should stay here until we find that person, if you don't, you could be in great danger," Sydney said, he reached out and took Miss Parker's cold hand in his, gently squeezing it. **_I'm sorry this had to happen sweetie, I should have protected you better…_**

Miss Parker sighed, blinking away a couple of tears.

"Syd… who told you this?" she asked.

"Mr Raines." When Sydney saw the sceptical look in Miss Parker's face he added. "For once Parker, you should be thankful to him, he saved your life."

Miss Parker didn't say anything; she didn't know what to think. How was it possible she didn't remember leaving her office? Why didn't she remember the garage, being shot… The last thing she remembered was being in her office, than everything was blanc.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

MEANWHILE IN MR RAINES' OFFICE.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

"So Mr Raines, how can you be so sure this brilliant plan of yours will actually work?"

"You're thinking too much Lyle, this IS going to work as a charm," Raines wheezed.

"If you say so," Lyle said. "But tell me one thing, what if sis suddenly remembers?"

"There is nothing to remember, she was passed out during the entire operation, the only thing she might remember is having a drink," Raines smirked.

"But, don't you think she might find it strange that she is told she was found in the garage when she wasn't even there."

Rained sighed. "Do you want Jarod back, or what?"

Lyle nodded. **_Of course I want, but why do we have to hurt Parker to do so… damn it…_**

"Then work with me here. After what she and Jarod did behind our backs, she is worthless to the Centre. When we get Jarod back there he belongs, we'll get rid of Miss Parker for good."

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

About one week later, Miss Parker had found herself a nice hotel room in Blue Cove. Sydney had insisted she'd stay at his place, even Broots had offered his guestroom to her. It was really nice of them, but it wouldn't feel right to depend on anyone that much. She just couldn't do that. But as much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid, if the one who were trying to kill her found her, maybe this time he would succeed.

The sudden knock on her door made her jump. She kicked herself for being so nervous and walked to open.

"Jarod," she couldn't hide the relief in her voice as she realized there was no one who wanted to hurt her. **_I've missed you Jar._**

"Hi… how are you?" Jarod asked softly. **_If I could only hug her…_**

"Fine… I think…" Miss Parker mumbled, gesturing for him to come on in.

She walked up to the couch and sat down with Jarod next to her. She glanced at him, thinking of the last time she'd been with him. She'd said she didn't need him, maybe he knew how wrong she had been, maybe he knew she had been lying…

"You don't look fine…"

Miss Parker just looked at him without saying anything.

"I got something for you," Jarod said, giving her a big red box. "Open it!"

Miss Parker did as he said and couldn't help but smile a little as she realized Jarod had bought her clothes.

"How do you know these are my size?" she asked with a small smile on her lips. **_That's so cute… oh I love you._**

"I… didn't… but I think so… I hope so."

"Thank you Jarod… it was… just what I needed."

Jarod smiled at her, slowly reaching out to touch her hurt shoulder.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked.

Miss Parker shook her head. "I've been shot before… it's my head I'm worried about," she mumbled.

Jarod gave her a questioning look.

"I've been having terrible headaches since that day, they said I hit my head when I fell, I have a little gash. But the pain won't go away, I've even passed out a couple of times now and then…" Miss Parker explained.

Now when she thought of if, it was really weird. She had a strange feeling something was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn't figure out what.

"And the thing is, I don't even remember how any of this happened," she added in a low voice.

There was a long silence. "I think the Centre is behind this whole thing, I just wish I knew how and most of all, why," Jarod said angrily.

Miss Parker sighed, she'd thought of that too. But it didn't make any sense, if they wanted her dead, she would definitely be dead by know.

She got up on her feet and walked up to the window. She realized she had been doing that a lot lately.

"If you want to, I can stay here…" Jarod said, just as he had read her mind. **_She shouldn't have to be alone now… she shouldn't have to be alone at all… poor baby… _**

"No, I'll be fine," Miss Parker said, still staring out through the window. She was just about to turn and walk back when her head suddenly started to ache again. She pressed her hand against the little gash, but the pain just grew stronger, she moaned. **_Oh god, help me…_**

"Are you alright?" Jarod asked worriedly.

"Yeah… just…" was all she managed to say before her legs gave way under her and she collapsed at the floor. Jarod was by her side in a heartbeat. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. He gently stroked her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek.

"Wake up, baby," he whispered, softly running his fingers through her hair, carefully avoiding the cut right above her temple. He was going to find out what really happened to her, if it was the last thing he'd ever do. He knew something was wrong with this whole picture, and he wasn't going to leave her alone again until he found out what. He just couldn't risk her safety. He cared about her too much to stand by and let them hurt her again. **_Oh Parker, I love you so much, I wish I could tell you that…_**

"Jarod?"

He was brought back from his thoughts by her voice. He looked down at her, still letting his fingers do small circles in her hair.

How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

There was a silence; Jarod began wondering if she was going to answer at all.

"As much as I hate to admit it… better… when you're doing that," she said almost inaudibly. **_Please, don't ever stop._**

Jarod smiled. "I'm glad."

"That thing you said before I passed out… did you mean it? That you'll stay?" **_Don't leave me Jarod…_**

"If you want me to." **_Forever._**

Miss Parker nodded. She hated herself for being so needy, so weak, but she just couldn't imagine being alone right now. She was scared and in pain. She really wanted Jarod to be there with her, he made her feel safe.

"It feels so strange… this is not a normal headache, this is killing me Jarod… I'm so afraid."

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Next day, Miss Parker tried to ignore the growing fear she felt inside and went to the Centre just like any other day. Jarod had been trying to talk her out of it, but she couldn't stay away from the Centre forever. She almost wanted to cry when she thought of the way she'd acted. She knew Jarod only acted out of concern, and she'd told him she didn't need him anymore. How could she have been so cold? The fact is that she did need him, now more than ever.

Miss Parker stopped her car outside the building, thanking god she didn't pass out while she was driving.

On the way towards her office she ran into Lyle.

"Hey Sis!" he said, watching her as she was massaging her head. "Have a headache?"

"Lyle what the hell do you want," Miss Parker asked tiredly. The last thing she wanted right now was totalk to him.

"Nothing… I was just wondering… are you… are you alright?" Lyle asked, not really knowing how to say. He felt extremely dumb, but he just had to know if Raines' plan had affected her in a bad way. And her headache didn't seem nice. Lyle frowned, was he worried?

"I'm fine," Miss Parker lied. "Why does everyone suddenly pretend to be so damn concerned, just because my house was blown up and I happen to have a headache, doesn't mean I'm dying. Gee! But I suppose you would want that wouldn't you?"

"Oh my god." Lyle mumbled, causing Miss Parker to stare at him in confusion.

"What?" she snapped.

But Lyle just turned and hurried away. He couldn't believe Raines actually followed through with that, blowing up her house? **_I told him not do… that wheezing bastard!_**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

After another hard day at work, Miss Parker sneaked away from the Centre. She was beyond tired and her head hurt as usual these days. The last thing she wanted was to talk to someone right now. When she got to her car, she sighed relieved.

It was almost dark outside and the air was cold and it was raining lightly. Without thinking of what she was doing, Miss Parker turned off to the road which led to her house. It wasn't until she laid eyes on the destroyed building she had to face reality. She didn't have a house anymore…

With tears brimming in her eyes she stopped the car and just sat there for a long time. The tears slowly found their way down her cheeks and this time she couldn't control her feelings. Miss Parker cried, she realized this time was the first time since that day she allowed herself to feel anything.

It had started to rain more, but Miss Parker didn't even notice when she got out and walked up to what was left of the house. Suddenly she spotted something almost buried in ashes. She bent down and carefully picked it up. She had to smile a little as she looked at the picture that she loved so much, the picture of herself and her mother.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker didn't know how long she had been staying there, but suddenly she realized it was completely dark by now, and her clothes were soaking wet. She shivered with cold. Maybe it was time to go back to the hotel…

Meanwhile, Jarod had let himself into Miss Parker's hotel room earlier that day. Now he was getting really worried, why wasn't she coming home soon? What if something had happened to her?

About twenty minutes later, he suddenly heard footsteps from the corridor, he looked up and waited. Nothing could be heard, and Jarod felt extremely disappointed. But to his surprise the door slowly opened and Miss Parker walked inside. She didn't see Jarod and walked straight up to the window and stared at the rainy weather outside.

_**Parker, what happened to you? **_

Jarod quickly got up from the couch and walked up to her.

"Parker," he whispered, careful to not frighten her.

Miss Parker jumped, quickly spinning around. "Jarod!" she gasped. "You scared the hell out of me."

Jarod looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Where have you been?" he regretted asking the question as soon as it left his mouth. He knew where she had been. **_Oh baby_**

Miss Parker looked down at her feet, remembering the cruel words she said to him earlier that day. But as she saw him standing there, as she heard the concern in his voice, she knew he wasn't mad.

"I was…" she started but her voice trailed off.

"You went to see your house… I'm sorry, I should have been with you," Jarod said softly. When Miss Parker still didn't look up, Jarod walked closer, placing his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. His other hand gently brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Hey, you've been crying," he whispered, putting his arms around Miss Parker, pulling her close.

_**I'm here for you, I hope you know that**_

Miss Parker was so taken aback by his sudden actions she didn't move. She let him hold her for a while. **_Oh Jarod, I wish I could stay in your arms forever… _**Suddenly she wriggled out of his embrace. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," she whispered.

Jarod didn't say anything. He just nodded slowly, letting her know he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't feel ready to do.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker had just changed into dry clothes when a loud knock on the door made both her and Jarod jump slightly. They gave each other a look, than Miss Parker went to open.

"Who is it?" she asked through the closed door.

There was a silence.

"My name is Adia, I ehm… I have a message for you."

Miss Parker opened the door and gave the young Asian woman standing there a suspicious look. "Who sent you?"

"He told me I couldn't say that. But… he wanted me to tell you, that you are in great danger…"

"Yeah I know that," Miss Parker interrupted.

"No, he said it's not what you think…" Adia said, she reached out to touch the gun shot wound in Miss Parker's shoulder.

Miss Parker flinched.

"Hold on to what you believe, not what people tell you," Adia continued.

"Who the hell are you?" Miss Parker asked tiredly. "Did the Centre send you?"

Adia looked troubled for a while. "What Centre?" she finally said, nodding her head as she spoke. She hoped Miss Parker would understand.

Miss Parker did understand and looked at the girl even more suspicious.

"I have to go. He just wanted you to hear this, and one more thing. Your headaches, you shouldn't ignore them, it can be much more dangerous than you can ever imagine."

Miss Parker stared at the girl as if she was crazy. What did she mean? She was just about to open her mouth to speak, when Adia turned and hurried away.

Miss Parker sighed, closed the door and turned to Jarod.

"What did she mean with that?" he asked confused, feeling extremely sorry for Miss Parker as he saw the look of fear in her eyes. In that moment he promised himself that whatever she said, he would stay with her, she should never have to be alone again.

There was a silence before Miss Parker spoke, her voice trembled slightly.

"That's what I would like to know too."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Next morning Miss Parker arrived to the Centre as usual. But when she walked into her office, Sydney was already there. She gave him a questioning look while closing her door behind her.

"What?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Parker, I happened to overhear Mr. Raines talk about yours and Jarod's marriage… and…" Sydney started but Miss Parker cut him off.

"Did he say why they did it?" she asked.

Sydney sighed. "Parker, there's no need to act anymore, I know the truth."

Miss Parker stared at him as if he was crazy. What the hell was he talking about? What truth?

As Sydney saw her confused look, he noticed it almost looked like she didn't know what he meant…

"Did you really think the Centre wouldn't find out? I find it really strange the Raines actually saved your life if he knew this Parker… don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all, but…" **_Actually it's really cute…_**

"Syd! Cut the crap, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Parker…"

"No, Syd, I have no idea of what you mean, really, tell me."

"You and Jarod are married, and according to Mr. Raines, the Centre isn't behind it… are you telling me you don't know this?" Sydney asked puzzled.

Miss Parker nodded.

Sydney believed her. He could tell if she was lying, and this was definitely not one of those moments.

He frowned. "Think back one year and three months, when we had a lead on Jarod in Las Vegas, you went there alone because Debbie was sick and Broots had to stay home. Do you have any idea of what could have happened there? Because that's the exact date on the marriage certificate," he said, trying to trigger Miss Parker's memory. What he didn't understand was how she could have gotten married and not remember it… and most of all, why she had done it. **_Let's say she really do love him, she would still not do something like that on purpose…_**

Suddenly Miss Parker realized what the old man actually was saying. She stared at him as if he'd just gone crazy. She shook her head in denial.

"I couldn't have done that, why the hell would I have agreed to marry Jarod?" she said, still shaking her head. **_Could it really be possible?_**

Sydney shrugged. "That's the only thing that makes sense. And Raines didn't seem too happy about it."

"If this is true, Raines is going to kill…" Miss Parker cut herself off, and stared at Sydney. "They already knew…" she mumbled.

Sydney gave her a questioning look and Miss Parker continued.

"The Centre must have been behind this whole thing, they wanted me dead because of what I possibly did." She said thoughtfully.

"But why didn't they just do it, how could they have failed so many times. I'm sure that if the Centre wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now…"

Sydney nodded slowly. "Yes… I'm afraid you're right about that…"

"Syd, ask Broots to find out as much as he can about this," Miss Parker was massaging her head as she spoke. Why did she have to have those damn headaches all the time?

"Oh and by the way, find of who Adia is."

_**I have to get out of here, I feel so strange…**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When Miss Parker came back to the hotel, she took the elevator straight to the right floor, but when she tried to open her door, it was locked. **_What the hell? _**She started to knock loud, shouting Jarod's name. She was confused, what was going on?

Suddenly the door opened and an older lady came out. She gave Miss Parker a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Miss Parker stared at her. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she said annoyed.

"Yours? No this is my room, please leave me alone now," the lady said. She closed the door before Miss Parker had time to say anything.

"But wait, I…" Miss Parker started, but suddenly she felt dizzy again and her head hurt very much. She leaned back against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor. With a loud moan she buried her head in her hands. **_Jarod where are you… I need you…_**

Miss Parker didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she suddenly felt someone sit down next to her. An arm was placed around her shoulders. She slowly looked up and saw Jarod's concerned face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

There was a silence.

"I don't know… weird… where am I?" Miss Parker finally said.

Jarod started at her in shock. She was not good at all. **_What's happening to you sweetie?_**

"Come on baby, you need to get back to your room." **_Oh shit, did I call her baby? _**Jarod lifted her up and carried her. Silently he thanked god he'd found her and that nothing had happened. When she didn't come home, he'd started to worry, and when he checked and realized her car was outside, he had gotten even more worried and decided to look for her…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Back at Miss Parker's room, Jarod carefully placed her in the couch.

"Parker, tell me what happened," he said in a low voice.

Miss Parker was thinking. "I was trying to get inside my room but it was locked. And there was an old woman in there who told me to go away…"

Jarod could hear the confusion in her voice.

"No, this is your room Parker… it's okay now," Jarod comforted. Did she really forget where her room was? Whatever it was, something bad was going on with her, he didn't like it at all. If truth be told it scared the hell out of him.

A couple of hours passed and Jarod was still there. In fact, he had been there almost the whole time since she moved in to the room. She never said it out loud, but he was sure she appreciated his company.

Suddenly Miss Parker's cell phone rang. Jarod picked it up and gave it to her.

"What?" her voice was weak and tired as she spoke.

"It's Sydney, are you alright Parker?"

"Yeah, just tired…" Miss Parker lied.

"Broots has been working on finding the things you asked for, we didn't find anything about the marriage yet, but Broots is still looking…" Sydney started.

"But we found a young Asian woman working at the Centre, her name is Adia, she's one of Lyle's new assistants," Sydney continued.

There was a silence.

"Syd, why are you telling me this?" Miss Parker asked puzzled.

Sydney was bewildered. "What? You asked us to find out who she was…" he said.

Miss Parker was getting scared. How could she not remember that?

"I don't remember asking that… but ehm… thank you," she said, hanging up the phone before Sydney could ask anything. She turned her eyes to Jarod and he met her look. When Miss Parker saw the fear in his face she started to get really frightened…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker was still asleep, which worried Jarod even more. She never slept this long, and she should have been at the Centre a long time ago. But Jarod decided to not wake her up, maybe she needed to rest.

Instead he called Sydney.

When the older man answered, the first thing Jarod asked him was to tell him the same things he told Miss Parker yesterday.

Sydney did and a long silence occurred.

"So you think we met and got married in Vegas?" Jarod was confused. Maybe it wouldn't have been strange if Miss Parker didn't remember, he stated to himself sadly. But that he didn't? No, something weird was going on…

"That's the only thing that makes sense," Sydney answered.

Jarod sighed. "I'm gonna find out what happened there," he mumbled.

"And Sydney, who did you say Adia was?"

"Adia is Mr. Lyle's assistant," Sydney said.

Jarod was even more confused now. Why would Lyle want to tell Miss Parker that message? Was it a warning? And why did he send his assistant if he didn't want them to find out he was behind it? Of course they would find out… suddenly a thought struck him, what if Lyle wanted them to find out?

"Sydney, I'll call you later… oh and… I talked to Miss Parker, she said she'll stay home today, she's not feeling well," Jarod said.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah," Jarod mumbled. **_Please don't ask anything_**

"Oh okay…" Jarod could tell by Sydney's voice he didn't really believe him, he actually sounded amused. Jarod smiled. He must know that he was there with Miss Parker.

"By Syd," Jarod hung up and went to checkup on Miss Parker who was still sleeping in her bed.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

MEANWHILE AT THE CENTRE.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"When are we going to make our move?"

Raines and Lyle were walking down an empty corridor, discussing their new project.

"Soon Lyle… very soon," Raines voice only sounded as a wheezing whisper.

Lyle was quiet for a while. He sighed. **_Oh Great…_**

"I think something went wrong, have you seen her? She has very bad headaches… you said she wasn't going to feel any difference," Lyle said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Raines sighed annoyed. "Well, obviously something went wrong, just as you said, but damn it Lyle, does it matter? This way Jarod has no choice but to help her, and then we'll have him right there we want him."

"But you said, since they'd gotten married, and…" Lyle made a quick pause. "Burning down her house would be enough, he added bitterly.

"Then just see this thing as a little extra spice, for god's sake, does it matter? She's gonna die anyway." **_You too if you keep acting like this…_**

Raines sounded angry and Lyle was feeling helpless. He shook his head. What had he done? **_I'm so sorry Parker; I hope it's not too late for you…_**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker stirred in her sleep. She made little noises and Jarod walked up to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly she woke up, staring straight into Jarod's deep brown eyes.

"We did it," she whispered, still staring at him.

Jarod looked down at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Did what?" he asked. **_What is she talking about?_**

"It… we did IT," Miss Parker said. "In Vegas." She added. "I can't believe I was so stupid, of course the Centre would find out…" she mumbled to herself. **_But I'm glad, you're just what I need Jar._**

Jarod still looked puzzled. "You mean we slept together?" he asked. **_WOW!_**

Miss Parker almost started to laugh as she saw the look on his face. **_Oh he's so cute!_**

"No, or… I don't know… NO, we couldn't have… I meant, we got married that night, in Vegas," Miss Parker just realized how dumb she was sounding and had to smile a little. She was talking to Jarod as if he was an idiot.

"How do you know that?" Jarod asked.

"I dreamt it, **_Don't give me that look_** it was real, I know that…"

Jarod nodded. Somehow he believed her. But it didn't make any sense at all, why on earth would they have gotten married just like that?

Miss Parker saw the look of confusion on Jarod's face.

She sighed. "I don't understand it either, but I'm sure we must have been really drunk," she stated.

Suddenly Jarod grasped what was really going on, and suddenly everything became clear. It didn't feel so far away anymore and he started to believe this was the way it could have happened, and if they'd drunk so much that they'd actually gotten the crazy idea of getting married, it wasn't strange they didn't remember that night.

"Wonder how we spent our wedding night," Jarod said with a smirk. He couldn't help but tease her a little.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker was still in bed and Jarod sat next to her. None of them wanted to move. Miss Parker was just about to talk, when her eyes caught on her watch. She gave it a wide eyed look.

"Shit! I'm late, I have to go to the Centre," she said stressed. She sat up and was just about to get up from the bed when she felt extremely dizzy. She tried to ignore it but as soon as she started walking, her legs gave way under her and she collapsed against Jarod, who picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"Oh god… my head…" Miss Parker moaned. She closed her eyes, pressing her hands against her aching head.

"Lay down sweetie," Jarod whispered. Miss Parker gladly obeyed him.

"Please, painkillers…" she whispered weakly.

Jarod hurried to get some and returned with the pills and a glass of water. Miss Parker made it to a half sitting position and swallowed the pills before she collapsed against the pillows again.

Jarod gently stroked her hair out of her face, letting his hand linger on her forehead.

"My god, Parker, you're burning up." Jarod walked up to the windows and opened them, hoping the room would get colder.

"What are you doing? I'm cold…"

"You have a fever… we need to get your temperature down," he explained kindly.

Miss Parker whimpered. She didn't understand, she had felt fine when she'd waken up, and now she felt like she was dying. She hardly had the strength to move and her head hurt like hell.

"Jarod?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me… please?" Her voice only came out as a whisper, and Jarod didn't know if was because she was afraid to ask him, or if she didn't have the strength to speak…

"Of course baby," Jarod lay down next to her, wrapping the quilt around them both. He moved as close to her as possible, putting his arms around her trembling body.

"Everything's going to be alright…" he whispered softly.

Jarod didn't want to think of it, but what if things wouldn't be okay again? What if he'd loose her forever…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

THE CENTRE.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Miss Parker hasn't showed up at work today, I think now is the right time," Raines walked into Lyle's office without a warning.

Lyle got up on his feet. "Now?" he asked sceptically.

Raines nodded with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm sure Jarod is with her… and thanks to our little procedure, we know exactly where," Raines wheezed. "Now let's go get Jarod."

Raines walked away, expecting Lyle to come after him. But he just stood there staring. He should be happy, Jarod was going to be returned to the Centre, but right now it didn't feel like it mattered at all. What mattered was what Raines was going to do with Miss Parker. In less than an hour she would be dead. He knew that when Raines had Jarod, he would just execute Miss Parker.

Lyle swore to himself. Dammit, why hadn't she taken his warning more seriously? Than maybe she had done something about it and none of them would have to be in this situation right now.

Suddenly Lyle realized Raines was probably waiting for him. He quickly walked to see if he was still outside his office. But there was no one in sight. He had left without Lyle…

Lyle hesitated for a while, and then he grabbed the phone and dialled Miss Parker's number.

It wasn't Miss Parker who answered, but Jarod. **_So he is there, oh shit!_**

Lyle didn't care about letting Jarod know who was calling. There was no time to waist.

"You have to get Miss Parker out of there, Raines is on his way, get out of there before it's too late."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**_  
OoOoOoOoO_**

Jarod looked around the room, he almost started to panic. He wasn't sure but that voice on the phone had really sounded like Lyle's. Was it a trap, or should he do as he said? Jarod thought for a minute, than he recalled the phone call. As he remembered the desperation in Lyle's voice, he realized he should do as he said. He had no idea of why Lyle was trying to help them, or more exactly, help Miss Parker, but in this moment he was glad he did.

Jarod rushed up to the bed, waking Miss Parker up. She looked around the room, confused, then she looked at Jarod.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?" she asked weakly

Jarod felt as if he'd gotten a punch in the stomach. He looked at her in shock. Was she loosing her memory? **_Oh god let her be okay…_**

Suddenly he realized there was no time to waste. He carefully lifted Miss Parker up in his arms and hurried towards the door.

They could come back for their stuff later. Right now they just had to get out of there.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Just as Jarod had gotten to Miss Parker's car and placed her in the passenger seat, a black car came towards the hotel in full speed. Jarod got into the car and started it as fast as he could. It drove off before the sweepers managed to reach them.

Jarod let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. To his surprise Raines's didn't try to follow them, it seemed like they just turned and headed back to the Centre. Jarod was confused and scared. And it wasn't because of Mr. Raines. It was Miss Parker he was concerned about.

And he had a feeling Lyle knew the secret to this whole puzzle. Maybe it was time to pay him a visit.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was late, Jarod didn't want to leave Miss Parker at a hotel somewhere so he decided she'd come with him. The car silently stopped outside the building, and Jarod just sat there for a while. He touched the gun he had inside his jacket, Miss Parker's gun.

"Jarod? Why are you doing this?" Miss Parker suddenly said. Jarod looked at her. She was sitting in the passenger seat, leaning heavily against the door. She looked tired. Jarod knew she had a fever and he felt really bad about dragging her around like this. She should be in a bed somewhere to rest.

"I just need some answers, it's okay," he said softly. "Can you call me if you see anything suspicious?" he asked.

Miss Parker nodded. Jarod leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want him to do, but a kiss on the cheek was rather innocent wasn't it?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lyle was lying in his couch watching TV when a loud knock on the door sounded. Lyle was shocked, no one had visited him since he had moved in, and that was a long time ago. With a frown, he went to open.

"Hello Lyle, can I come in?" Jarod asked with a grin.

Lyle couldn't believe his eyes. Jarod was outside his door. Should he call the Centre? Than he came to think of his sister and decided he couldn't do that. **_This is just too weird._**

"How dare you come here?" he asked instead.

"Oh I dare," Jarod brought his gun out. "You gonna let me in or what?" he asked and Lyle stepped aside so Jarod could walk in. Lyle closed the door, keeping an eye at the gun as he walked back to the couch and sat down. Jarod walked to stand in front of him.

"What do you want?" Lyle leaned back in his couch.

"The truth, and you're gonna tell me everything," Jarod pointed the gun at Lyle. "Now," he growled. **_And don't you dare lie to me!_**

Lyle raised his hands in defence. "Easy, you can put that gun away, I'm not gonna call the Centre," he said.

Jarod didn't listen to him.

Lyle sighed.

"Miss Parker's life may depend on it; she is in a very bad condition right now," Jarod said.

Lyle was thinking. He believed Jarod, but could he really tell him? Could he betray the Centre like that?

Jarod lowered the gun. "You sent your assistant to warn her, you called today to warn her, there's no turning back now Lyle, you have to help her," he said. **_I can't believe I'm doing this!_**

Lyle sighed a second time. He had made up his mind, and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had a feeling he would have to pay for this later, but if he didn't tell Jarod what the Centre did to Miss Parker and she didn't make it through, he would never forgive himself.

Lyle gestured for Jarod to sit down in the couch. And to his surprise Jarod obeyed.

Jarod looked at the other man. **_Shit, I must be crazy…_**

"When Raines found out the truth about you and Parker's marriage, he was furious… if it hadn't been for my idea to use this against you… he would have killed Parker…" Lyle started. "That's when he got the crazy idea of blowing up her house, I tried to talk him out of it, but he followed through with it."

"I don't understand the reason for all of this," Jarod said bitterly.

Lyle sighed sadly. "The reason was to get Parker to turn to you, I guess… and I thought Raines would settle with that. It wasn't until I heard Miss Parker was in the infirmary, I realized Raines had lied to me…"

"Why did he shoot her?" Jarod asked angrily.

"It was just a cover for the real thing he did, we made it all up, and she was told she was in the garage, when someone tried to kill her. But the truth is…" Lyle paused. Jarod was not going to be happy. Lyle wouldn't be surprised if he decided to shoot him, out of pure rage.

"I put something in her drink that made her pass out and Raines took her to the infirmary, inflicted the gun shot wound in her shoulder and…" Lyle didn't know how he was going to put it. Whatever he said, it wouldn't be nice… "The little gash she has in her head… she didn't hit her head… Raines did that, the truth is, he made that cut himself, to place some kind of chip inside of her head, to…"

Jarod cut him off. "Are you out of your mind? How can you do something like that to her!" he almost screamed.

Lyle sighed miserably. "Let me finish before you start to yell," he said and Jarod did his best to control his anger.

"It was supposed to trace her, whatever she went, and since we was sure she would turn to you, or that you would be with her in some way, because of what happed between you two. Well, we could see exactly where she was, and in that way, we could capture you." Lyle explained.

"And those headaches, I talked to Raines about it, he doesn't care a bit, but I do, that's why I tried to warn her.  
Something must have gone wrong; I think that the chip is doing something to her brain…" **_Oh great, he will kill me for this, well I do deserve it…_**

Jarod just stared at him as if he was an alien. He slowly shook his head, trying to grasp what he'd just found out. He couldn't believe how anyone could be that cruel. Raines had almost killed Miss Parker just to catch him.

_**What a bastard.**_

"And, Raines planned to kill Parker when he got you, that's why I had to do something, Jarod you don't have to kill me now, but I completely understand if you do," Lyle said. "But I'm pretty sure Raines will take care of that later," Lyle added and Jarod noticed he actually looked sad.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod and Lyle were just sitting there staring at each other. None of them moved and everything was completely silent.

Finally Jarod broke the silence. "No, I'm not gonna kill you, I'll leave that to the Centre. But you're gonna come with me," he said.

"Why?" Lyle was suspicious. **_Oh_** **_great, what is he up to now?_**

"Because Miss Parker needs your help."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker woke up by the sound of people talking. She looked out of the driver's window and saw two men coming towards the car. She tried to focus, but her vision was blurred and she felt dizzy. She let her head lean against the window, closing her eyes for a while.

Suddenly the doors opened and the two men got into the car, one in the back seat and the other in the driver seat. Miss looked at them tiredly. She felt scared, what were these men doing in her car? When the man next to her reached out to touch her, she flinched, moving as far away from him as possible.

"Get away from me," she said dizzily. **_Please don't hurt me…_**

The man looked at her with a shocked expression and she didn't understand why.

"Parker, honey?" he asked.

Miss Parker looked around for a way to escape. But as she didn't recognise the surroundings, she decided she should stay in the car. She had no idea of where she was.

"Parker, what happened, are you alright?" the man sounded concerned.

Miss Parker shook her head. She gave him a searching look. "Who are you?" her voice trembled as she spoke.

"It's me, Jarod," the man was shocked, she didn't even recognize him anymore? Oh poor Parker… what was happening to her? **_Baby, I'll make everything okay again… I can't stand seeing you like this…_**

"Let me out of here, I don't know you… I want to go home… what am I doing here?" Miss Parker started to panic.

"Shhh, baby, it's alright. You can trust me," Jarod tried to calm her down; he put a hand on her trembling arm.

"No it's not alright… I don't know you… who are you?"

"Listen to me Parker, you have to calm down," Jarod started uncertain of what he should tell her. "You have a… memory loss…" he paused as the reality got to him. Miss Parker had lost her memory. He shook her head in denial. How could things have turned out this bad? "You're safe with me, I'm… your husband," he said.

Miss Parker looked at him with big eyes. "I'm married?" she asked tiredly. Jarod didn't have time to speak before she continued. "I feel strange… my head is hurting… I feel dizzy… hey, husband… I want to go home…"

Jarod smiled sadly. "It's Jarod," he said, trying to put the sadness away.

Miss Parker nodded slowly. "I knew a boy named Jarod when I was a child…" she mumbled. **_I really loved him… wonder where he is now…_**

Jarod was surprised, how could she remember that if she didn't remember him now? He looked at her with loving eyes. "I'm that boy, see you can trust me," he said softly.

Miss Parker didn't know why, but she trusted this stranger completely. It scared her, but she actually trusted him. **_Maybe he's right…_**

Suddenly she realized there was someone else in the car. She tried to turn her head to look at Lyle, but the sudden movement made her head ache. She screamed out loud, clutching her head.

Jarod understood what she was thinking. "He's your brother, you don't have to worry, you're with people who loves you," he said, not sure that was the whole truth, at least not when it came to Lyle. He didn't trust him at all, but he hoped it would make Miss Parker feel better if she thought she could.

Jarod started the car and began driving. He had no idea of where they should go. The Centre would find them anywhere as long as that chip was inside of Miss Parker' head.

"We need to get it out," Lyle said, just as if he could read Jarod's mind. "Or else the Centre will find us, and I'm afraid she won't make it much longer… it doesn't look good at all." **_Sis, you better be okay, or I'll never forgive myself…_**

Jarod just nodded. He didn't want to talk to Lyle. It was his fault this happened in the first place, his and Raines's…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

They drove for hours, Jarod decided they were going to a hospital, there one of his friends from a pretend worked. The friend had agreed to let Jarod use whatever he needed from the hospital to help Miss Parker. They were going there tonight.

Hours passed and finally they arrived. By now Miss Parker was almost unconscious. Jarod carried her inside. As he held her limp body in his arms, he felt sadder than he had felt in a long time. He loved her so much. And he had just stood by and let this happen to her, maybe he could have protected her better, made sure the Centre couldn't hurt her.

They said hi to the doctor who was Jarod's friend and he guided them to the room they could use.

Jarod thanked him and he left, knowing Jarod was trustworthy.

When Jarod placed Miss Parker on the operating-table, he knew this was now or never. He had to get the chip out of her head before it killed her.

Jarod looked at Lyle. "Let's do this," he said.

Lyle nodded and Jarod thought he looked nervous. But he was sure Lyle didn't feel half as nervous as he did himself…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The morning after, Jarod had succeeded in removing the chip but Miss Parker was still unconscious. The operation hadn't been easy, the chip had started to wander inside of Miss Parker's head, but Jarod had found it and removed it. All the time he had been terrified of doing something wrong. It hurt him so much to know that he was hurting Miss Parker. But he tried to put those feelings aside and concentrate on his 'job'.

But now one thing remained; the chip was still there with them, which meant the Centre could still find them. Everything was silent as Jarod sat in a chair next to Miss Parker's bed. Lyle was pacing through the room.

"We should get rid of that," Lyle suddenly stopped and pointed at the chip lying on a table. **_That thing is creepy._**

Jarod nodded silently. Suddenly he got an idea. "And I know exactly how!" he smirked causing Lyle to look at him puzzled. But Jarod didn't say anything.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to get going," he said instead.

"What you're gonna move Miss Parker?"

Jarod nodded.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Jarod was silent for a while. "No… but we have no choice," he said, giving Miss Parker's unconscious form a worried look.

Lyle didn't say anything and Jarod took his wives hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Baby, you're gonna be alright, just hold on okay,"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

A day had passed and they were settled down in a small hotel room, by now they were quite far away from the Centre, and the chip was safely placed on a horse almost twenty-four hours away from them. The Centre would be furious when they'd find out about the chip's new adventures stuck in the halter of the horse. It had been Jarod's idea. He wasn't sure Lyle liked it, but he hadn't argued about it either.

Lyle was out for the moment and Jarod sat in the bed next to Miss Parker.

She had wakened up for a while but was dizzy and she blacked out after ten minutes. Jarod started to get more and more frightened. She should start getting better now…

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Jarod?" she whispered weakly. "Where am I?"

Jarod smiled down at her. "You're safe now sweetie. How are you feeling?" **_Oh I love to hear her voice…_**

"My head hurts." Miss Parker reached to touch the stitched wound in her head. She whimpered.

"I know, you're gonna feel a lot better soon I promise, and I'm gonna tell you everything as soon as you're strong enough," Jarod laid down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Do you remember me?" he was afraid to ask the question. **_Please say yes, I just want you back sweetie._**

Miss Parker slowly shook her head. "But I know I can trust you," she added in a low voice.

Jarod smiled sadly. "That's great baby."

Miss Parker looked at the man next to her. She couldn't explain why, but being this close to him made her feel safer than she'd done in a long time, she felt such strong emotions well up inside of her and right now this person was a complete stranger. Of course, he had said they were married, maybe that did explain the feelings she was having. But somehow it felt really weird, like she shouldn't feel like this. But right now she was too confused to deny anything. She was just glad she could feel, because that was the only thing she was sure was real right now.

She looked at Jarod again, his dark hair, his beautiful brown eyes.

"I think I love you," she suddenly said, surprising both herself and Jarod. She nodded as to confirm her own words. **_Why can't I remember? I wanna know who you are…_**

Jarod was shocked. She didn't remember him, how could she know what she felt. Then he realized, everything she had been through in her life was hidden there somewhere just waiting to get to the surface, maybe her feelings was what she remembered first. He smiled at her.

"Oh Parker, I love you too."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Suddenly Lyle came back. He smiled as he saw that Miss Parker had wakened up.

"Sis! How are you?" he asked walking up to the bed.

"Lyle?"

Suddenly Lyle remembered she couldn't remember him. He nodded. "I'm your brother," he said.

Miss Parker nodded. "I feel a little better I think…" she said.

"I'm glad. Listen sis, I have to go back to Blue Cove, but Jarod will take good care of you." **_As much as I hate to admit it… he will take very good care of you…_**

"You're going back?" Jarod asked and Lyle nodded.

"I can't stay away forever," he said simply. "You have to trust me; I'm not going to tell them anything about where you are, I won't."

"I hope you're right," Jarod said.

"I am," Lyle looked at his sister. "When you remember me, also remember this, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, I care about you a lot and I wish I could have let you know earlier… I'll always remember you… goodbye sis," Lyle turned around and walked up to the door before Miss Parker could say anything. **_Just be happy now sis… I wish I could be too…_**

"Thank you Lyle," Jarod said before Lyle walked away and closed the door after him.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

THREE WEEKS LATER.  
SEATTLE.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod had rented a cottage outside of town and they stayed there until they decided what to do. Miss Parker had gotten a lot better and she remembered almost everything. Most important, she remembered Jarod and now she was sure that she did love him. But as she turned more and more into her normal self, she didn't dare to admit it. She tried to keep her emotions inside, but it was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Everything that had happened lately came washing over her and she didn't know how to handle it. Jarod had told her the truth about what happened to her, about the Centre and about Lyle. She didn't hate Lyle; in fact it meant so much to her that he actually helped her, and Jarod. She was sure it must have been the nicest thing he had ever done, and she was so grateful for that.

As she lay on the couch lazily watching TV, she soon drifted into sleep. But she was abruptly brought back to reality by a nightmare.

She looked around the wooden room with big eyes, trying to calm herself down, she was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't realize she had screamed out loud until Jarod came rushing into the room.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing… it was just a nightmare…" Miss Parker felt stupid.

Jarod sat down next to her and took her in his arms. She didn't have the strength to fight him; instead she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay… I'm here baby," Jarod soothed. **_Forever…_**

Suddenly Miss Parker started to cry. She desperately tried to stop but only made it worse.

Jarod didn't say anything, he just held her close. He knew this moment would come. Now when she got her memory back, things would easily be too much for her. It was completely understandably for her to break down.

He didn't know how long they sat like that. Miss Parker had calmed down and was only snivelling softly; she still had her face buried in Jarod's shirt and her arms tight around him.

She slowly pulled away a little, looking at him with her swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. **_God I'm so weak…_**

"Don't ever apologize; it's okay to cry…" Jarod said softly.

Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just kept on staring at him. Finally she spoke. "I don't know what to do, it's like I'm trapped in the past, I can't stop thinking of what happened… it so hard…"

Jarod nodded understandingly.

"I miss my house…" she snivelled. She bit her lower lip hard. "I still can't believe it's really gone… I've lost everything…"

Jarod almost started to cry as he heard the pain in her voice. He felt so sorry for her.

"But you have me, and you'll never loose me," he said, hugging her tight. **_I wish I could take all that pain away… Sweetie, I wish I could make you feel better…_**

"Thank you Jarod, thank you for being here for me."

Miss Parker knew that in this moment, she would never survive without him. And that was what it all came down to in the end – survival…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_

_AN/ I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the next will be longer I promise!_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When she woke up the rain was pouring outside the window. She didn't want to get out of bed, right now it felt like she could sleep forever. Miss Parker turned her head slightly and had to smile as she saw Jarod sleeping next to her. If someone would have asked her a year ago, she could never have dreamed of this, that she would be far away from the Centre and wake up next to Jarod. It was beyond her wildest imagination, but she liked it a lot!

As she lay there watching him sleep, she suddenly started to remember that day in Vegas…

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

It was a beautiful day, but Miss Parker was too annoyed to appreciate it. She had been around town looking for rat boy, and now it was late and there was no trace of him. She had to give up, instead of going back to her hotel, she went to a bar.

After a couple of hours and after way too many drinks, she decided to leave. She almost fell when she got down from her chair and grabbed hold of the man next to her.

"Sorry…" she slurred, the man just smiled at her. She hurried outside before he would get any ideas.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

In the meantime Jarod was having too many drinks himself. He wasn't that kind of person to drink his problems away, but tonight he really felt miserable.

His latest pretend as a bodyguard had failed completely and the woman he was supposed to save died. He knew he couldn't have done anything, but he still blamed himself for it.

On unsteady legs he left the bar, it was time to sleep. He wasn't tired but he knew he had things to do tomorrow.

Just as he left the cab and walked up to the hotel he was staying at, he ran into someone, it was a woman, he noticed before she lost her balance. Jarod was to drunk to react quickly and didn't stop her from falling, but he sat down as quick as he could to help her up again.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

The woman turned her head to look at him. First she looked shocked, then she started to laugh.

Jarod was just as shocked, but he couldn't understand why she was laughing.

"Miss Parker?"

"Wonder boy!" Miss Parker laughed. "How fun to run into you," she said and Jarod realized she was just as drunk as he was, maybe more.

He shook his head amused and soon he was laughing too. He thought it must look very strange for people who saw them. **_What kind of idiots are sitting on the sidewalk laughing like this? _**

When they'd calmed down enough to stand up, they did and Jarod was just about to walk when Miss Parker grabbed his arm.

"Are you just gonna leave me here?" she asked. **_We stay at the same hotel? How damn stupid!_**

"Yapp!"

"Noooo, you can't do that… come on Jarod, I've searched everywhere for you, this must be fate," she said and Jarod shook his head in disbelief. She was actually kind of fun when she was drunk.

"Oh I bet you have, so what did you have in mind for me?" he taunted.

"You know there's no place like home," Miss Parker said.

Jarod raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"You should come with me to the Centre."

Jarod laughed. "Nice try. I'm never going back there and you know it."

Miss Parker glared at him, then she turned her head, watching a small church on the other side of the road. Suddenly the doors opened and a couple came out. The woman was wearing a wedding dress…

"Oh my god," Miss Parker said. "That is so sweet!"

Jarod turned his head to see what she was talking about.

"The wedding?" Jarod asked sceptically. "How much have you been drinking?"

Miss Parker ignored his question. She looked at the happy couple dreamingly. Suddenly she grabbed Jarod's arm and dragged him with her before he could protest. "I want to do it too," Miss Parker slurred, dragging Jarod into the church.

"What, wait, Miss Parker, what are you talking about?" Jarod was confused. He realized alcohol wasn't good for his genius brain.

"Can I help you?" a priest came up to them.

"We want to get married, can you arrange that? I mean this is Vegas!" Miss Parker said and the priest smiled. He nodded. "Yes that can be arranged." The priest left them to get a few things.

By now Jarod had realized what was going to happen. He stared at Miss Parker as if she had gone crazy.

Miss Parker knew what he was going to say. She put her fingers across his lips. "Don't you think I need a little happiness in my life?" she asked.

Jarod frowned. What did that have to do with the situation? "Yes… but…" he wasn't sure of what to say. Of course he wanted Miss Parker to be happy. He cared about her more than anyone could ever imagine. "Of course I do, but there are other ways to be happy… without getting married I mean…"

Miss Parker was stubborn. She wanted to do this. She shook her head and felt so dizzy she had to grab Jarod's shoulder.

"Maybe I had too much to drink," she stated. Jarod smiled a little. She realized that now? He had realized that just by taking a look at her.

"Definitely. Listen Parker, we can't do this."

"Yes we can!"

"No, just get out of here and leave me the hell alone okay?" Jarod suddenly felt mad. He didn't know why, maybe because Miss Parker always tried to decide what he could do and what he couldn't do. Maybe because in one minute she wanted to drag him with her to the Centre, and the other, she wanted to marry him, she had to decide – she couldn't be both a cold hearted bitch and a loving wife…

Miss Parker gave him a hurt look. "Fine rat boy! I see you don't care about me so why should I care about what happens to you, I hope I'll never have to see you again!" she almost yelled.

"So, lovebirds, are you ready?" the priest interrupted in a cheery tone.

Miss Parker and Jarod looked at him, then at each other. Miss Parker shook her head sadly.

"He doesn't want me anymore," she said in a hurt voice.

Jarod sighed. It wasn't true. He did want her. He loved her. So why had he said that? The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her… He took Miss Parker's hand in his. "Yes I do, now let's do this!" he said and Miss Parker lightened up. She gave him a big smile.

"So you're ready?" the priest asked in such a tone, Miss Parker and Jarod started to wonder if he was drunk himself.

Miss Parker answered before Jarod had time to think a second time. **_Come on J boy, you're mine now!_**

Jarod noticed she actually looked happy, and her emotions affected him as well. He actually started to think this was fun, they was going to get married! **_Haha! This is just too crazy!_**

They would probably regret this in the morning, but he didn't think of that now…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod and Miss Parker walked hand in hand out of the church. They stopped outside the entrance and just looked at each other.

"So Miss Parker…" Jarod started but got cut off.

"I'm not a 'miss' anymore remember," she said.

"Okay, Mrs… Jarod," Jarod teased. Miss Parker gasped a little as she realized he was right.

"You just had to say that didn't you?"

Jarod smirked. "Yapp!"

"Soooo, baby, what about our wedding night?" Jarod smiled as he saw the expression on his wives face.

Miss Parker was drunk, but not drunk enough to not be able to think. Maybe her thinking wasn't what it should be, but she guessed it was better than nothing. And she started to wonder what she had gotten herself into. It would be a lie to say she didn't want Jarod. She wanted him so much she felt all warm inside just by thinking about what they could do, but could she really do it?

Yes! She told herself, she could, and she would!

"Why don't we use my room?" she said seductively.

"What?" Now it was Jarod's turn to be shocked.

"Oh come on, don't you find your wife attractive?" Miss Parker teased. She knew he did, but it would be really fun to hear him admit it.

Jarod couldn't help but laugh. "You're gorgeous," he admitted surprising himself. He couldn't believe he told her that. **_How embarrassing!_**

Miss Parker smiled; she grabbed his hand, tugging at it. Jarod got the point and they walked to the hotel together, straight to Miss Parker's room.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker stood in front of the king sized bed, trying to take off her shoes, but without success. Instead she fell backwards landing on the bed. She started to laugh and smiling Jarod helped her. He removed his own and unbuttoned his shirt.

Miss Parker managed to stand up again and helped Jarod slid the shirt off his shoulders. She started to unbutton her blouse, all the time she looked at Jarod. She could see the desire in his eyes, and she was sure he could see the same in hers.

Suddenly Jarod kissed her, this time passionately. Miss Parker sneaked her arms around his neck to prevent her from falling a second time. She felt dizzy and she knew this time it wasn't only because of the booze.

One of Jarod's hands slid down, unzipping her pants while they were still kissing. His hand found its way inside her panties and she couldn't help but gasp out loud.

They fell onto the bed, still kissing.

"Oh I love you Jarod!" Miss Parker gasped out.

"I love you too baby!"

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod was still sleeping. Miss Parker didn't want to wake him up; he looked so peaceful, so beautiful. The rain was still pouring down and the sound made Miss Parker feel even cosier there she was lying.

She smiled as she thought of their first night together as wife and husband. Now when she remembered everything, it seemed so crazy she actually thought it was fun. But there were a few details she couldn't recall. Like, where did Jarod go in the morning? What was he thinking when he woke up naked next to her, what did she think? If they didn't remembered last night, there would definitely have been a lot of questions the day after. But right now, she didn't care… that was such a long time ago, she wanted to focus on the future, not the past…

She lay there for a long time; she had to tell him, she couldn't wait any longer. She rolled over to her side, creeping up to Jarod. She placed a kiss on his lips, and as if by magic, his eyes fluttered open.

Miss Parker smiled down at him.

"Wow, that was the nicest awakening I've ever had," he smiled back.

Miss Parker kissed him again. "You know what?"

Jarod shook his head. "Tell me," he said in a soft voice.

"I know how we spent our wedding night!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The Centre.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lyle was sitting by his desk as usual these days. He wondered how Miss Parker and Jarod were doing. But at least he knew they were safe wherever they were. And he had managed to fool Raines too, at least he thought so. He had told Raines nothing. That he knew nothing about what was going on with Miss Parker and Jarod.

It was strange that Raines just seemed to believe him like that, without asking anything. If he had suspected anything was wrong, he wouldn't have settled with that, he would have killed him. Lyle was a little afraid he was planning something. He hadn't heard anything, but if they'd found the chip Jarod placed at that horse, Raines would most likely suspect Lyle. And if he did, Lyle definitely had to watch his back…

"Mr Lyle."

Lyle looked up and saw his assistant walking into the room.

"Adia," he said with a smile.

"This just arrived for you," Adia gave him a small envelope with his name on it.

"Thank you," Lyle said, not taking his eyes off the envelope. It was strange. Adia left the room, closing the door after her and Lyle immediately opened the envelope and brought out a white paper.

"_Thank you  
__I forgive you…" _

Lyle smiled sadly. Just two sentences, but the meaning of the words touched something inside of him he didn't even know he had. Just two simple sentences, but they meant everything to him. For once in his life he had done something to help another person, and it actually felt good.

"You're welcome sis," he whispered, putting the little note in his pocket. It was the only thing he had left from Miss Parker; he was going to save it. **_I'm gonna miss you sis…_**

If Raines knew and pretended not to, at least Lyle would die for the right reasons. And when he thought of what his actions had meant for his sister and Jarod, he didn't really care what happened to him.

Maybe he had changed, but the Centre was still the same. What if he didn't fit in there anymore?

Mr. Parker had come home from his business trip and when Raines told him his daughter had left the Centre with Jarod, he was furious at her. What Raines didn't tell him was what he had done to Miss Parker. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad if he knew her reasons…

Lyle hated his father for hating Miss Parker just like that, but he decided to not tell him anything. He was in trouble anyway. Mr. Parker had to find out on his own.

The news about Miss Parker was the big topic at the Centre right now, and as the time went on and no one confronted Lyle about it, he started to relax more and more.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Seattle.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod had forced her to tell him everything, every tiny detail of their wedding night and when she did, the look in his eyes almost took her breath away.

Miss Parker had started talking rather innocently, but as she continued the details became more and more dirty. She knew Jarod enjoyed this very much, and she hadn't been able to stop smiling.

One thing led to another and they relived their night together, only this time Jarod and Miss Parker was sure they would remember it forever.

Miss Parker couldn't believe she had lived without him for so long. How did she do? Now she realized how much she needed him. Jarod was everything she'd ever wanted, he was loving, caring, understanding, he made her feel alive and safe. He made her happy just by being there. The sex was better with him than with any other man. And most important of all, she knew he would always be there for her whenever she needed someone.

Jarod rolled over to his side, sneaking his arms around Miss Parker's still naked body. Only the thin sheet was covering her as she snuggled up closerto him.

"What are you thinking of?" Jarod asked softly.

"You," she murmured.

Jarod smiled.

"Jarod, I just want you to know that I want to make this work… I mean, I'm not always easy to be around, but I really want this… us… to work…"

"Don't worry; I'm not giving up on you that easy baby." Now it was Miss Parker's turn to smile. Jarod continued. "Considering everything that happened to you… I understand that it'll take time for you to heal. But never forget that I will always be standing here right beside you and help you."

Miss Parker felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wasn't sure she deserved a man like Jarod.

"We'll get through this together, you're my everything, I love you," Jarod whispered just as if he could feel her sadness.

"Thanks… I love you too Jarod…" Miss Parker whispered softly. Maybe she didn't deserve his love, but she was so thankful for it, because she knew that without him she wouldn't be able to go on…

Together they would get through this darkness and pain their lives had brought them. Miss Parker still had a hard time understanding all of this. She was married to the man she loved more than everything. She was free from the Centre. Jarod had promised her they would contact Sydney and Broots when things had calmed down a little. They both needed to say goodbye and explain everything. Sydney had always been like a father to both of them; they couldn't just disappear like this.

Miss Parker didn't know what the future would bring. She knew they would have a long and painful journey ahead of them, but she would take one step at time and one day it would be worth it all. One day they'd be unconditionally happy…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_THE END_

_AN/ I want to thank everyone of you for your wonderful reviews! And I'm sorry I haven't had time to thank every one of you personally._

Another chapter to "Trinity" should be ready soon.

Thank you, and I hope you liked the ending… 

_/ Miss 'Daria' P _


End file.
